Married Life
by professional-amateur
Summary: Moments of Sharon and Andy's married life. No one is sick, no one dies - full of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I haven't written anything in a while. I've been pretty sad about what happened in the show so I wanted to write something that made me happy. This is fluff! This is going to be a series of stories just about Sharon and Andy and life after marriage. It'll be whatever strikes my fancy (or yours - feel free to send prompts). In this universe, Sharon doesn't get sick, they just get married and live life.

Again, please feel free to make suggestions and/or send prompts. They will actually help a lot. Chapters will all take place in the same storyline, they'll just be random moments, outings, work events involving Sharon and Andy after they've been married.

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him at first, but smiled as soon as he became aware of his surroundings. In her sleep, she had pressed her face against his chest, seeking out the heat. His wife. The wedding was three weeks ago and every day since he'd woken with a smile on his face. She moved again, snuggling into his chest and he grinned, pressing his lips into her hair.

A glance at the clock told him they had some time before they had to get up, and he had every intention of just enjoying being in bed with his wife. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and let his mind wander.

Sometimes it astounded him how much he adored her. It was with him always, even if he wasn't conscious of it. He just felt lighter, his entire being felt warmer since they started this relationship, and even before that really. Some might call it ridiculous, how he would just hear her voice, or think of her and get this silly grin on his face.

Every day, more and more, he was drawn to her, something he didn't think was possible. He'd heard people talk about these kinds of things before, but hadn't really understood this kind of love until he met Sharon Raydor.

Obviously, he'd loved before. He'd loved his first wife, loves his children, loves his friends. But this, this is a different thing entirely. This is something comfortable, something that's a part of you and feels like something that should always have been there. It's exciting, its sexy, its heart wrenching at times, it's comforting. It's just everything.

He chuckled at his thoughts. Andy Flynn of just a few years ago would think he was absolutely nuts. Hell, most people would probably think that. But when he tells her these thoughts, when he puts himself out there and she smiles at him like she does, well, he doesn't care if everyone in the world thinks he's an idiot if he can make her smile one more time.

A hum and an arm tightening around him make him aware that the subject of his musings is about to join him in the land of the living. He laughs when she groans and presses her face into his chest.

He jumps when she pokes him, "there's a rule against laughing at your wife when she's in distress."

"Is that right?"

His fingers running through her hair prompt her to tilt her head and look at him. "Yes that's right."

"Not even when said wife uses her husband to cower from the sun in the morning?"

"Especially not then." She fixes him with a serious look before resuming her previous position, hiding her face in his chest.

"My sincere apologies, I should have known this rule, particularly when said wife and her husband had a late night."

"Mhmmm."

He stroked her hair again before moving his hand down, "and it wasn't even the fun kind of late night." As he finished his statement his hand settled on her ass and he gave it a quick squeeze.

A sleepy chuckle escaped Sharon as she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his chin. "No, it wasn't fun, but we did manage to wrap things up before the weekend."

"Thanks to our fearless and wise Commander."

"Mmm," she propped her head on her hand as she spoke, "and her squad, particularly her loyal lieutenant."

Andy smiled and leaned in for a kiss as she continued, "yes lieutenant Provenza really shone throughout this investigation."

It took a second for her words to sink in, but when they did, the look on his face made Sharon burst into a fit of giggles.

He pasted a wounded expression on his face. "Oh you think that's funny do ya?" The only response was his wife giggling into his chest.

"I see, I'm just another body to you aren't I? Just a lieutenant among hundreds available to do your bidding."

She responded as her giggles subsided, "'just another lieutenant,' oh honey, how many lieutenants do you think get to grab my butt while we're having a conversation?"

His faux wounded expression turned into one of genuine indignation, "I sure as hell hope the answer is one." He slid his hand back down to her butt as he said this, almost as if to protect it from other pesky lieutenants who may be lurking around their apartment.

Laughter rolled out of Sharon at her husband's actions. She pushed herself up onto her knees, one on either side of his legs as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Alright you, it's time for us to get up and get ready."

His hands came to rest on her waist and his thumbs stroked her through her night gown. "You wanna make this an extra fun morning before we start the day?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Mmm, as much as I'd love too, we need to get ready now. We're supposed to pick the boys up at 10."

He perked up immediately, excited at getting to spend the day with Sharon and their grandsons.

Her fingers ran through his hair as she continued, "I love how excited you get to spend time with the boys," she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I can't believe you forgot."

"It's easy to forget things when your wife is this beautiful." She laughed again.

"Well I'll just have to keep reminding you of things." She kissed him before climbing out of bed. "Let's get going."

He saluted, "yes mam," and she laughed again before heading to the bathroom. He smiled as she closed the door. He really was the luckiest guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two. Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Guest reviewer Rica asked for Sharon and Andy discussing Nicole's wedding - this is my attempt at that, and at more domestic moments:) Let me know what you think. Again, prompts are welcomed. Thanks!

* * *

"Oof," Andy let out a sad, defeated sound as he flopped on the couch and put his head in Sharon's lap. He stared at the ceiling, body relaxing as she ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp. After a few moments he spoke, "I am old. I'm not gonna move from this spot for three days."

Sharon's only response was to continue massaging his scalp. The movement of her fingers the only indication that she was awake. Her eyes were closed, head resting on the back of the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Andy sighed dramatically and rolled, pressing his face into Sharon's stomach. One of his hands landed on Sharon's thigh above his head, the other snaked its way between her and the couch until it landed on the small of her back.

His movements stilled her hands, so he squeezed his arms tight around her and nuzzled her stomach, "don't stop."

His pitiful tone drew a soft laugh from Sharon, who still couldn't manage to open her eyes. Her fingers continued their previous movements, eliciting a satisfied moan from Andy. "Oh my poor, poor boy."

His face was pressed into stomach, muffling his response, "you married an old man my dear."

"Mmmmm, my husband, a decorated lieutenant of the LAPD, taken down by an 8-year-old and a 10-year-old."

He tilted his head to look at her, but her eyes were still closed. "You joke, but not all of us can have the body of a twenty-year-old when we're in our sixties." A pinch of his ear prompted a quick amendment to his statement, "fifties I mean, in our fifties."

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He rolled onto his back and her fingers began tracing patterns across his face, down his nose, sliding along his lips.

He grabbed one of her hands and pressed a kiss to the palm, before taking it in both of his and holding it to his chest. A sleepy smile lit up her face at his actions.

"They just have so much energy!"

She laughed at his exclamation. "That they do, and they love playing with their Grandpa Andy."

"And their Grandma Sharon," he pressed another kiss to her hand. "Did you see how good they're getting at dancing? Did you see when they were practicing in the park?"

"I did, they are making so much progress – and they obviously love it, they remind me of Emily when she was younger."

Suddenly, Andy burst out laughing.

"What?" His continued laughter prevented him from answering. "Andy what?"

"I was just thinking about the first time you met the boys, do you remember?"

She joined in on his laughter, "of course I do." A snort laugh escaped her as she thought back on that day.

* * *

The ride had been mostly silent as they made their way to the church for the ceremony. From the way Andy's hands gripped the steering wheel, Sharon could tell he was dreading what was waiting for him.

"So, how old is Nicole?"

It took him a moment to realize Sharon had spoken, "um 30, she just turned 30 in June."

"I see. And Mark? How old is he?"

Andy was surprised by the sudden questions and had to think about it for a moment, "he's uh, Mark is 37."

"Hm, a bit older, but not by much. You said he has two boys?"

"Ya, Brian and Ayden," his grip loosened as he continued, "I've only met them twice, but I can already tell that Nicole is good with them."

"I bet she is, it takes a special person to combine families."

"Ya, must have been tough on the little guys to lose their mother that young."

"Mm, how old are they?"

"The boys? They're four and six."

"Oh, poor things, just little then."

"Ya."

They were silent as Andy navigated a particularly busy intersection. As he completed the turn he spoke, "um, not that I mind but, why the sudden concern with ages?" He glanced at her and saw her smile.

"While I am interested in learning about your daughter's family lieutenant, my concern was more with whether your steering wheel could survive your intense grip."

"Ha, um ya, I'm sorry about, well me. I've just been a little worked up by everything."

"No need to apologize, I know weddings are stressful."

The puff of air that escaped him emphasized his response, "ain't that the truth."

"They are, but they're also wonderful."

He snorted in disbelief, then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"They are, Andy, your daughter is getting married today, Nicole is getting married."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, until he relaxed under her touch.

"My little girl is getting married." He took a deep breath. "Nicole is getting married." His face lit up with a smile as he said it again. "Nicole is getting married." He lost the smile as his thoughts continued, "I just want her to be happy. And I don't want to screw anything up."

He couldn't look at her after he said the words.

"Andy, you won't."

He didn't quite believe her, but it was nice to hear it said.

"Listen Capt- uh Sharon, I just want to say… thank you. I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's no trouble, and as I said before, I like weddings."

"Ha, even weddings for people you don't even know?"

"Even then."

They sat in comfortable silence. As they got closer to their destination, he felt compelled to warn her. "Listen, um, there's a lot of people going to be here that hate my guts, and with good reason…"

"Mmmm." He wasn't sure what that meant, but felt compelled to continue.

"I know that you know that I've been a real idiot, you know, in the past. And even though I know that I've been an idiot, even when people just point it out, sometimes I react, and say things without thinking, and even though you know, how I can be, I just want to prepare you for the possibility that –"

"Andy, breathe."

He did just that, he took a deep breath and listened as she continued.

"I understand that there will be people at this wedding who are not fond of you." The snort that escaped him indicated that that was an understatement. "I also understand that you have put a lot of effort over many years, a lot of effort, into maintaining your sobriety and into reconnecting with your children. I asked if you could use a buffer, and I'm perfectly happy to play that role."

One hand rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "okay, um thanks. I just wanted you to have all the facts."

"I appreciate that."

When they made it to the church, they were met just outside the doors by a woman who would be considered attractive, if she didn't have such a sour expression on her face. Sharon saw Andy tense as they approached.

The woman looked Andy up and down before she spoke. "Andrew." Sharon had never before heard that much contempt infused into one word.

"Hi Sandra."

She made a big show of checking her watch, "you finally decided to show up I see."

Sharon placed her hand on Andy's arm before he could reply, "Hello Sandra, this must be such an exciting day for you, not only is your daughter getting married, but you're gaining two little grandsons as well."

Sandra seemed surprised, almost as if she hadn't noticed Sharon was there until she spoke. "Yes, it's quite an exciting day, and you are?"

Sharon shook Sandra's hand, "Sharon Raydor, I'm a friend of Andy's."

Andy thought this would be a good time to speak, "Uh Sandra, is Nicole around? I just wanted to speak to her before –"

"She's very busy Andy, it's her wedding day."

"I know that, of course I know that, I just wanted to-" at that moment two little bodies barreled through the door of the church running right into Andy. He caught them before they could topple over.

"Woah there!" All three adults were shocked for a moment at the intrusion, especially after realizing that one of the boys was crying hysterically.

Andy quickly dropped to one knee and spoke, "hey there buddy, what's wrong?" He reached for the little guy but he jumped back, and his older brother wrapped his arms around him protectively.

Andy held his hands up in a placating gesture, "Ayden, can you tell me what's wrong?" The crying quieted down a bit, but he shook his head.

The older boy responded. "You know his name?"

"I know yours too Brian, we've met a couple of times before remember? I'm Andy." Brian's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember. Andy gestured to Sharon and continued, "And this is Sharon." She smiled encouragingly. In between sniffles, Ayden stuttered out something that no one could hear.

Andy leaned in, "what was that buddy?"

"Mr. Monkey, you gave me Mr. Monkey."

Sharon and Andy both smiled at the little boy's words.

"That's right, I gave you that stuffed animal a couple weeks ago, I'm Nicole's dad, remember?" Both boys nodded this time, before Ayden threw himself into Andy's arms, needing a hug.

As their focus was on the little boys in front of them, no one noticed Nicole standing just inside the door, watching the exchange.

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" Ayden just shook his head and held onto him tighter so Andy turned his attention to Brian. While he wasn't crying like his brother, his entire little body was shaking. He answered when his brother couldn't.

"He's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?"

Brian was looking intently at his feet as he spoke, "we are supposed to walk down the aisle with the rings in front of Nicole, our new momma."

Andy nodded, prompting Brian to continue.

"And um, there's all those people in there, he doesn't want to do it." Before Andy could respond Sandra spoke, causing Brian to jump in alarm. Sharon quickly knelt and rubbed his back to calm him.

"It's a very important job you boys have, you have to calm down and take the rings down the aisle, you wouldn't want to let your dad and Nicole down."

Brian recoiled from the loud voice and hid his face in Sharon's side, Andy shot Sandra a look and she took a step back.

Andy held Ayden closer and patted him on the back before he spoke, "I totally understand, you know I don't want to go in there with all of those people either."

Sandra rolled her eyes, but Ayden lifted his head up and looked at him, "really? You're scared too Andy?"

"You bet I am." Andy felt a tug on his arm and he turned to see Brian looking at him with wide eyes.

"Even though you're an adult?"

Andy ruffled Brian's hair, prompting a giggle, "you bet, even though I'm an adult."

Ayden poked his chest, "nu uh! Adults aren't scared of anything."

"Adults do get scared Ayden, everyone gets scared, we just come up with ways to help us deal with it."

Both boys looked at Sharon for confirmation. She smiled and nodded, "it's true."

Ayden settled into Andy's side and Brian took another step forward as he asked, "how would you deal with going into that room with all those people."

"I have a very important, secret strategy for dealing with large crowds of adults," he gestured for them to lean in, their eyes widened, excited to be included in the secret. Andy continued in an exaggerated whisper, "I picture them naked." Both boys burst into fits of giggles, clutching their stomachs and leaning into Andy for support. Sharon and Andy both laughed at their antics, and that's when Nicole decided to make her presence known.

"Well hello there, I've been looking for you little monkeys." She smiled at her dad in greeting. "Is everything okay?"

Both boys nodded with big smiles on their faces. They ran forward and hugged Nicole's legs, "we're playing and having secrets with Grandpa Andy." All of the adults froze, caught off guard by Ayden's words, and Andy looked to Nicole for guidance.

Nicole smiled at Ayden and ruffled his hair, "Grandpa Andy huh?"

"Mhmm, in preschool we talked about family. You're our new momma, and Andy is your daddy. Your momma's daddy is your grandpa, so he's our Grandpa Andy, right?" He looked at Nicole for confirmation and Andy held his breath. Ayden continued his explanation before Nicole could answer, "and he's silly and gives good hugs, that's what grandpas are supposed to do."

Nicole burst into laughter and hugged both boys close. "You're a smart boy Ayden, you're right, that is your Grandpa Andy."

Andy's smile was beaming as he and Sharon stood. Both boys jumped in excitement. Nicole hugged them again, "you boys ready to walk down the aisle?"

They broke into giggles thinking of Grandpa Andy's secret strategy before Ayden answered, "we're ready, can we sit with Grandpa Andy when we're done?"

"You sure can!"

Andy stood tall, proud that Nicole would trust him with that title. When he looked at the two boys he let out a little chuckle. Ayden was still bouncing with excitement, but Brian stood still with his hands clasped together, gazing up at Sharon with a dreamy expression on his face. It seemed that his new grandson had a crush on the captain, he couldn't blame him really. Andy's mirth was short-lived however when Brian spoke up.

"And Grandma Sharon! I want to sit with Grandma Sharon!"

The exclamation prompted various reactions, ranging from Sandra choking on air, Nicole standing straight in shock and Andy turning red in mortification.

Sharon was the only person who seemed unfazed by the situation. She knelt to look Brian in the eye and cupped his cheek before speaking, "honey I'd be happy to sit with you if Nicole is okay with that," he smiled brightly at this prospect, "but I'm just Sharon, not Grandma Sharon."

Brian's face screwed up in confusion, "but, aren't you Nicole's mommy?"

"No sweetheart, Sandra is Nicole's mom." Sharon gestured at Sandra. Brian looked over his shoulder and looked at his new grandma.

"Oh." His disappointment with this information was palpable, and Andy had trouble choking back a laugh as Sandra glared at him.

Sharon stood and patted Andy's shoulder while Nicole stepped forward. She reached her hand out, "it's Sharon?"

Sharon took the offered hand, "yes that's right, I'm a friend of your fathers, you look beautiful."

Andy nodded in agreement, "you look absolutely stunning honey."

Nicole smiled and looked between Sharon and Andy, "a friend, I see." Nicole's tone brought a blush to Sharon's cheeks.

Nicole took a deep breath then took charge of the situation. "Well, now that the whole family is here, it's time to get this show on the road."

"C'mon Grandpa Andy!" Ayden grabbed Andy's hand and lead him inside, Nicole laughed and followed them in.

"Ya, c'mon Sharon!" Brian followed his brother as he grabbed Sharon's hand, Sandra followed the group in.

Nicole headed towards the bridesmaids while the rest of the group stood at the side of the room awaiting instructions. Sharon and Andy stood next to each other, hands held tightly by Brian and Ayden as the boys chattered away in excitement.

Sharon started slightly when she heard Andy's voice in her ear, "thank you Sharon."

She shrugged and smiled before responding, "I didn't do anything. Grandpa Andy."

Her words brought a smile to Andy's face, a smile that almost melted her right where she stood.

* * *

"Smart boys, they knew you were Grandma Sharon even before we did."

Sharon giggled, "poor Sandra, Brian was wary of her for quite a while."

"Yea, but he warmed up to her. Grandma Sharon on the other hand, Brian was in love with her from the very beginning." Sharon just smiled in response and resumed running her fingers through his hair.

After a while, she let out a big sigh, "alright, we better head to bed before we fall asleep here."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"No? If we stay here much longer I won't be able to move my neck."

He settled deeper into the couch, "but I'm so very comfortable."

"Hmmm, I don't think you're considering the big picture."

"Oh yea? What am I missing?"

"Well, you see, if your wonderful, long-suffering wife is too sore to move…."

"Yes?"

"And that's because her husband decided to be inconsiderate…"

"Yes?"

"That husband is going to have to wait a very, very long time before he enjoys what he calls, 'naughty bedroom fun.'"

Andy jumped right off the couch, "I'm up! I'm up!" Sharon laughed at his eagerness.

He scooped her up in his arms, "in fact, allow me to assist you."

"Andy, put me down!"

"Not a chance!" He walked toward their bedroom, "my beautiful, sexy, smart, kind, and patient wife is tired and it's my husbandly duty to make sure she's as happy as possible."

He sat on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She giggled into his shoulder before pressing her lips to his.

"Oh Andy, you have no idea how happy you make me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi friends, I know its short - the next chapter will be their first 'actual' date at serve. (And will also be longer)

* * *

Sharon worked on washing the last pot while Andy wiped down the table. He tossed the cloth on the side of the sink and dried his hands before hitting the start button on the coffee maker. He reached above her to grab the mugs, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, one hand landing on her hip as he did so. He slid the mugs onto the counter before resuming his previous position behind her, both hands now resting on her hips.

"Andy, I'm almost done."

"Mhmm," he wrapped his arms further around her, hands coming to rest on her stomach while he placed a kiss to the slope of her neck.

She laughed as the pot she'd been scrubbing slipped from her fingers and sunk into the dishwater.

"Andy."

"Mhmm?" He nosed her hair out of the way as his lips continued their journey.

"Andy." This time her tone held a hint of admonishment, but Andy's lips were steadfast in their exploration. He reached the spot just behind her ear and he felt her quickly inhale as her back arched and she leaned further into his touch.

"Andy… Rusty, Rusty is …" she trailed off as his lips brushed her earlobe and his fingers trailed up and down her sides before resting on her hips once more and gently turning her to face him. As she turned, his lips captured hers before he spoke.

"Rusty is gone for the night, movie night at his friend's place remember?"

A breathy 'oh' was the only sound that escaped her before he captured her lips again. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other cupped her butt, holding her firmly against him. She clung to him and he could feel the dishwater from her hands soaking through his shirt.

Both his hands and his lips began to travel again, mapping out her now well-known curves. In between placing feather-light kisses down her neck he asked, "what do you say we head to the bedroom?"

Preoccupied by the sensations that his lips and hands were bringing, and her answer fell from her lips, "yes – oh, fine." As soon as he heard the last word, he smiled against her neck and was transported to a time not too long ago when their relationship was just getting started.


End file.
